earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Owentheguy
Starting Days owentheguy joined on March 31, 2018. The first town he joined was Agartha (now fallen) in Ecuador. There he helped mayor minecrazyguy with the skyscraper "The Ice Scraper" among other projects. At one point, he helped crazed (his own words) leader heat1804 in a battle at his then town. Atlantis Sick of living in the Siberian tundra, owentheguy got fed up with the ridiculous minecrazyguy and moved ship to the middle of the Pacific Ocean, creating the underwater town of Atlantis. The town is filled with glass domes, a fishing boat, and a large oil rig. Nobody of importance joins Atlantis, however tours are occasionally given out. The Ecumenical Republic Empire Otherwise known as the ERE, the ERE was a small and upcoming nation in Eastern Russia. Lead by Crayfish, dimavr, and jinkos. owentheguy was convinced to join the nation. He strongly helped the economy and size of ERE, and was promoted as a Chancellor, inviting towns. The first elections of the nation were set for just before April started. Owen, in a move that he should've seen as kind of deceptive, handled distributing most of the election ballots to nation members, from the residents of Atlantis, to The Place and T. Either due to his popularity of by the nature of the election, owentheguy wins. Nothing much happens over the course of the month, however an interesting side note is that owentheguy heckled at the time Canadian Conman, as well as attending the Inauguration of Hoyenah Freshman97, wishing to ally Canada, as the previous Hoyenah David Crocket had gone inactive. During the month, the Kerala War was ongoing. Owen kept the ERE neutral, however the town of T, headed by pengun, was nearby the the conflict site of Neodonia. On a single occasion, a few members of the ERE gathered to watch a battle, only to be slain by Nino, Mage, and Noah. Through this, the ERE stayed neutral, however became close friends with the commerce-nation of Tyranmart, who were supporting the Central Powers. Overall, the war did not affect the ERE that much. Around the middle of the month Owen was contacted by MLGTerra, then leader of Seaterrica, about merging the ERE into Seaterrica. Owen brings this up with the Ministers and citizens of the ERE, to large opposition. Owen almost went through in making it into a public vote, but withdrew his efforts when he realized the corruption of Seaterrica. owentheguy planned on leaving the server in May, after deciding not to run for re-election. However, the next President of the ERE, dimavr, decides to go through the merging after a random person is put in charge of the ERE. Seaterrica With his interest back, Owen decides to join Seaterrica. There, he supports the war effort and economy, heavily indoctrinated into the Seaterrican propaganda. During this time he contacts EdgarPlaysDerpy about buying a chunk of land from Tallinn's outpost in California. Due to Edgar's price of 1000 Gold, Owen decides to simply make an outpost in Baja. During his time in Seaterrica, Owen spent a lot of time talking with members of Spain. After a conversation with PabloElMacho, Owen began rethinking his ways. It was only after serious reconsideration did Owen realize the misdeeds of Seaterrica. He then attempted to convince Seranil to start a coup in Seaterrica. Seranil obviously declined. Accounts differ: Owen claims Atlantis left Seaterrica, while Seranil claims he kicked Atlantis. After spending a day in Africa, Owen decides to join Canada to spite MLGTerra. Baja For about a week, Owen remained mayor of Atlantis. However, sick of living underwater (like he was sick of living in the tundra), he moved his town to his outpost in Baja. There he began rapidly expanding, adding the dedicated members jasmne and SqueedingLemons. He moves all of the supplies from Atlantis to Baja, and keeps nothing much in Atlantis except for his villager breeder, which produces a mending villager for 18 emeralds. The villager was relocated from Atlantis to Baja, along with a few other animals and villagers. Owen fixes up and old skyscraper, naming it "Le Reve" (French for 'The Dream'). Tasked with cleaning up the grief and cobble monsters of GuardedCharlie, Owen fixes up Baja to a suitable degree, and begins work on a monumental above ground rail project through the newly claimed mega town of Arizona. Owen's own reason for this was to justify keeping the town: Which was created in a bid to thwart MLGTerra. town of Arizona remains in its entirety, a very lovely town Secretary of the Interior The nation of Canada holds monthly elections, so in July, with newly elected Hoyenah Sharkfynn, Owen is appointed Secretary of the Interior of Canada for his dedication towards public works. He completes the railroad through Arizona and begins one working its way through Baja and California. He constructs "Le Cuarzo" (Spanish for 'Quartz') in Baja. He creates an office for the Canadian Department of the Interior in Le Reve. On Canada's festive monthly holiday, Maple Leaf Day, he holds a tree planting competition. At the end of the month, he held a "Race Across Canada". In his own words "I was pretty much helping to lead Canada". Despite having not much official power, Owen was vital for relations and domestic morale. Chief After the month of July and the retiring of Hoyenah Sharkfynn, Owen runs for Chief, coming in second to ever popular Sharkfynn. The two, along with LoganCreeper50, YodaBest, and Ardy2001, are elected the 5 Chiefs of the Canadian council, under Hoyenah RoJoGuapo. Over the course of the month and the subsequent Terra Nova inactivity, Owen takes charge in leading Canada's populous, attempting to respark the nation's interests. He drafts legislation protecting Canadian security and improves the Constitution. As well, he finishes a railroad going through the town of Alamo, and befriends another commerce-nation of Ironforge, lead by CloakedEagle. (Eagle disbanded Ironforge to have the town of Amazon join Valkyria) With the server dropping to 0 players at times, Owen tries his best to stop inactivity. Baja Times During this time, and wanting to cash in on the July Newspaper Boom, Owen created the Baja Times, a 24/7 News Service. Over this time he wrote a few short news pieces, and a series of Baja Biopics talking about server elitism, and getting into a brief media war with MineHero and WokeTV. Towards the end of the month he dwindles down broadcasts, and stops almost completely with his election as Canadian leader. Hoyenah owentheguy narrowly won the Hoyenahship for September, only beating opponent YodaBest in the third round of a ranked choice voting 17-16. According to vote-master and general Canadian proponent, Dayzle, it was the closest election in Canadian history. Owen prepared for Terra Nova, along with attempting to reel in the ambitious (and drunk) former Hoyenah Freshman97. He attempted to decrease Canadian isolationism with his Ambassador Program, and attempts to bolster relations with other nations. He also completed the railroad through the entirety of California. Quotes "Nobody is blameless, but some people are less blameless than others." "Just let the past be bygone, forget your quarrels, and leave him be." "It's a good read." "...summon the cavalry!" "Do something weird, be bold, and most importantly, remember, bad times, are just times, that are bad." "Hell and Space are international waters" "I will hydrogen bomb Australia" Category:Players